Warriors The new clans
by Looseyourself
Summary: my take of the warrior seeries, with rockclan, mossclan, gourgeclan, and sunclan. wrote this along time ago and decided to put it up.


**ROCKCLAN**

**LEADER ****Wildstar**- A milky brown she-cat with black paws

**DEPUTY**** Cinderheart-** she-cat with cinder fur

**MEDICINE CAT ****Goosetail-** white tom with a short, fluffy tail

**WARRIORS**

**Foxtail- **dark orange tom with an unusual reddish tail

**Apprentice Mousepaw**

**Icepelt- **All white she-catwith blue eyes

**Speckledfur- **Brown tom with darker spots

**Apprentice Leopardpaw**

**Rosepetal-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with a very pink nose

**Dawnfrost- **an orange she-cat with white stripes

**Spiderfoot-** A dark tabby tom with black feet

**Stormheart-**a black\gray tom

**Oakfoot- **a dark brown tom with red-brown feet

**Poppytail- **A tortoiseshell tom with a black spotted tail

**Leafspot- **a calico tom

**Apprentice Birdpaw**

**APPRENTICES**

**Mousepaw- **a dusty brown tom with amber eyes

**Rainpaw- **a grey she-cat with grey-blue eyes

**Leopardpaw- **a golden tom with unusual black spots

**Birdpaw-** a Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

**Wildstar- **mother of Stormheart's kits Dawnkit, Spottedkit and Dirtkit

**Tawneyclaw- **a tawny yellow she-cat, mother of Leafspot's kits Fallingkit and Lightningkit

**Apprentice Rainpaw**

**ELDERS**

**Jaywing-** a blind and grey tabby tom

**birdwhisker**- a grey and white tom

MOSSCLAN

**LEADER**** Birdstar-**

**DEPUTY**** Rockfoot- **grey and brown tom with a paw that drags

**MEDICINE CAT****Silverpelt- **a black she-cat with white spots

**WARRIORS **

**Grasstail- Ginger tom with green eyes**

**Stoneheart- grey she-cat**

**Snagear- black and white tom with a torn ear**

**Foxcatcher- orange/yellow tom **

**Liteningtail- ginger she-cat**

**Treeclaw- white tom with brown paws**

**Featherfur- grey she-cat**

**Sunset- pale she-cat use to be a rogue**

**One-ear- tan tom with brown stripes missing an ear**

**QUEENS**

**Barkfur- brown she-cat mother of grasstail's kits mousekit, darkkit, and littlekit**

**ELDERS**

**Twistedclaw- little white tom with brown stripes retired early due to a twisted foot that won't heal**

**Frizzfur- a fluffy black tom with fur sticking up**

**GOURGECLAN**

**LEADER ****Webstar- **a black she-cat with thin white lines on her side and back

**DEPUTY ****Strawpelt- yellow **pelt** tom**

**MEDICINE CAT ****Skygazer- grey cat with blue eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Littletail-** tortoiseshell tom with an unusual short tail

**Swiftbreeze- white she-cat with ginger spots**

**Berryspots- black tom with orange spots**

**Applenose-black tom with red spots around his nose**

**Leafspots- brown she-cat with faint black stripes**

**Twigtail-**

**Ragweed-**

**Stonefur-**

**Frogfoot-**

**QUEENS**

**Frostclaw-**

**Voletooth-**

**Rabbitfoot-**

**ELDERS**

**Daisytail-**

**SUNCLAN**

**LEADER ****Mistystar- **Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY ****Waterpelt- **A tom with a blue color pelt

**MEDICINE CAT **Sandfur- a sandy color she-cat

**Apprentice Featherpaw**- a pretty gray colored pelt

**WARRIORS**

**Birdflight- **a brown colored tom

**Ashear-** an ash colored tom

**Apprentice Rowanpaw**

**Icepool-** white she-cat

**Crowclaw- **a black tom

**Treebark- **a brown she-cat

**Apprentice Whitepaw**

**Brambletooth- **a dark brown tabby tom

**Stonefur- **a gray she-cat

**Sunpelt- **a orange she-cat

**QUEENS**

**Mosspath- **calico she-cat

**Snowpelt- **white she-cat

**ELDERS**

**Speckeledpatch- **white tom with black/brown spots

**Clovereyes-**a black she-cat with green eyes

**Fuzzypelt- **a gray tom with unusual fuzzy fur

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a clan meeting." Meowed

Wildstar. "The new deputy will be Cinderheart" she meowed. Yowls of approval went up in the camp. "Meeting dismissed, Cinderheart and Dawnfrost can I see you in my den."

"Can we go to the gathering?" Leopardkit mewed.

"NO! Dawnfrost yowled.

"But we want to go!" Rainkit mewed.

"She said no, anyway kits don't go to the gathering." Stormheart mewed

"Now go back to your mother right now" his tail flicked toward Dawnfrost.

"Time to go to the gathering!" yowled Wildstar. They ran through the thorn barrier.

Finally they got to the tree bridge. Judging the distance Mousepaw leaped up and scrambled onto the rotten tree. Stormheart heard scrambling and a terrified yowl. He looked behind and saw Icepelt diving for Mousepaw.

"You should always be careful when you're on this" Foxtail called to his apprentice. Mousepaw shook himself. He scented the air and picked up gourgeclan and Sunclan scent.

Where is Mossclan? Mousepaw thought. He found a group of Gourgeclan apprentices. They were talking about how Mossclan were looking a lot plumper. Mousepaw was looking for his mentor, when he smelled Mossclan. They were looking a lot healthier since the last gathering. Mousepaw thought. He heard Mistystar's yowl, the gathering was about to begin. She flicked her tail to Wildstar. She stepped up, "Rockclan is doing fine. The prey is running well. My new deputy is Cinderheart, but I will not be attending the next gathering." Yowls of disapproving cats filled the air. "WHY?!" Webstar yowled.

"I'm expecting kits…." She mewed in a low voice. "I didn't know till Darkstar died" She took a small step forward "I'm sorry about the kits but there is nothing in the warrior code against it." She flicked her tail and stepped backward for Mistystar to take her place.

"Sunclan is thriving and we have 3 new apprentices, Twistedpaw, Applepaw, and Wetpaw." She stepped back for Webstar.

"You are right about the kits I hope they grow strong. Gourgeclan is good except, one apprentice and elder died of greencough." She dipped his head and stepped back. Birdstar took forward.

"Are you guy's mouse brained!" He mewed. "Leaders aren't supposed to have kits! Well I have one thing to say, Mossclan is fine, and this gathering is over!" He yowled angrily and got his clan and left.

Mousepaw said bye to the apprentices and tried to catch up with his clan. When they got back he found Wildstar in her den, panting.

It was dawn and Goosetail was still in Wildstar's den. Mousepaw stumbled outside to see Goosetail running toward him, he told him to help Stormheart with bringing the kits to the nursery. Mousepaw went to the den and said. "Hey Stormheart, how is it being the father of these wonderful kits". Stormheart nodded briefly and told Mousepaw to grab Spottedkit, the biggest of the litter. She had a beautiful golden pelt with a black muzzle, paws, and tail tip. She squirmed.

"Let me go! I want to be with Wildstar!" she squeaked indignantly. Mousepaw sighed and kept on carrying her to the nursery.

The kits names were Spottedkit, Dirtkit, and Dawnkit. They squealed and mewed the whole morning.

"Time for battle training!" Foxtail mewed. "Watch me closely and try to do what I do." He jumped and landed on his hind paws, ducked like a cat hitting his head then he rolled over. "Try that." he mewed.

Mousepaw jumped landed on his hind paws. Then ducked and rolled over.

"Good" mewed Foxtail. "But you need to go faster."

When Mousepaw jumped he landed on his hind paws but fell over on four. When he looked over Cinderheart was walking to her brother. Finally when Foxtail was finished talking to his sister, he walked toward Mousepaw with Cinderheart behind him. He mewed "I want to know how much you know the territory, tomorrow at sun-high."

At that moment Wildstar walked out of the nursery and into her den. "Dawnfrost, Cinderheart, and Foxtail, I want to see you in my den." She mewed and stalked off. At sunset she came out. Mousepaw went to the apprentices den. Tomorrow Rainkit and Leopardkit will be apprentices, and I won't be the only one in the den! He thought happily.

"Mousepaw" Icepelt mewed.

Mousepaw trotted to his mother. "Tomorrow you will have den mates!" she purred. Mousepaw went back to the den, glad to be left alone to sleep.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Wildstar yowled. "Rainkit and Leopardkit will be made apprentices today." She went on, "Leopardkit." Leopardkit took a bounce forward. "From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Leopardpaw. Speckledfur will be your mentor." Speckledfur came up and touched noses with Leopardpaw. "Speckledfur, I hope you will pass on you endless courage and outstanding hunting skills to Leopardpaw."

"Rainkit" The little she cat walked up, trembling slightly. "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Tawneyclaw will be your mentor." Pleased yowls went up through the camp. "Tawneyclaw, I hope you will pass on your wits and fighting skills to Rainpaw." Tawneyclaw came up and touched noses with Rainpaw, looking slightly surprised

"Leopardpaw, Rainpaw" the clan shouted.

It was sunhigh and the apprentices followed Mousepaw into a corner with their mentors. Tawneyclaw spoke first "Mousepaw you're early in your training but you know the territory well. You will be showing these two the territory. We will be following you but you won't see us. It'll be a quick assessment, to see how you move in the territory without a warrior's assistance."

"Can I hunt?" Mousepaw asked. Yes, the more the better. We want to catch as much as possible before Leaf-fall."Toadfur mewed.

Mousepaw scented the air. "Where are we going?" Leopardpaw mewed.

Mousepaw sighed. Then he scented Sunclan and vole. "Be very quiet" he mewed.

"sunclan isn't suppose to be here. There border is along way to go." Tawneyclaw murmured.

"It looks like Mousepaw is taking it well. He is being quiet and putting Rainpaw and Leopardpaw in hiding first." Toadfur mewed.

Mousepaw went forward he saw a group of young cats on Rockclan territory. He backed off "Leopardpaw go tell Cinderheart or Wildstar that there are sunclan cats on the territory and also that they look like they are just apprentices." He scented the air. And walked to where their mentors were.

The apprentices hadn't moved much when Leopard paw came back with Cinderheart, Stormheart, Rosepetal and Bumblefur. Cinderheart went first. "

What are you guys doing in Rockclan territory?" Cinderheart demanded. We were hunting. The smallest one said.

"I'm Kinkkit, and this is Bramblekit, Snowkit, Blackkit and Fishkit." She said in an excited squeak.

"We are already five and a half moons old!" Blackkit squealed. " well where going to go home" He mewed." Not by yourselves! Your kits and I suspect you didn't know you were on Rockclan territory." Cinderheart mewed sternly. "Mousepaw you take Kinkkit, Stormheart you take Snowkit, Rainpaw you take Blackkit, Leopardpaw you take Fishkit, and Foxtail you take Bramblekit. Rest of you go do the patrol. Ill take the lead." Mousepaw scented the air. " What are you doing here?" there was hostility in the voice " Strawpelt!" Kinkkit mewed." we have your kits Strawpelt. Why are they on our territory." Cinderheart growled. " give them back." Twigtail growled." Or we fight"" Don't fight" Kinkkit squealed and Mousepaw set her down." Its our fault, we were trying to hunt but we didn't know we were Rockclan territory" she made herself look smaller and tried to hide behind Blackkit, who was standing next to her." Okay but well see what your punishment is" Strawpelt said. " lets finish the territory, Mousepaw lead the way." Foxtail mewed as he went to hide in the bushes. Mousepaw left with Rainpaw and Leopardpaw following." Bye Strawpelt, Stormheart lets go back to camp" Cinderheart mewed and headed to the Rockclan camp, with stormheart beside her.

"And this is the old twoleg place and over there is the Mossclan border" Mousepaw flicked his tail to the pine trees" what can you scent" he mewed. " I smell catmint and a Mossclan patrol" Rainpaw mewed. " I smell vole" leopardpaw mewed. After they said that, Leafspot came running chasing after a vole. Mousepaw joined the chase. He hid in the bush and signaled Leafspot to stop as the vole ran past. Mousepaw leaped and bit down on its neck. " good catch !" Mousepaw turned around to see Foxtail. " I think its time to head back. Rainpaw and leopardpaw look like there paws will fall off." Foxtail mewed. " race you back Mousepaw and Leopardpaw " Rainpaw mewed. Mousepaw ran and turned around to see the newly apprentices running with foxtail chasing them. "Run!" Leopardpaw mewed. Rainpaw crashed through the barrier Mousepaw trotted through. Mousepaw brought his vole to the elders

Mousepaw curled up in his nest, he felt Rainpaw curl up next to him. Then he fell in deep sleep. Rainpaw saw leopardpaw leave the den. Rainpaw left the den and saw Mousepaw walking from the medicines den to the elders with a wad of moss. Rainpaw could here Jayfeather complaining at Mousepaw. Mousepaw brought Rainpaw a mouse." Would you like to share this with me?" Mousepaw asked." Yes" Rainpaw mewed. They lied down.

Mousepaw took a bite and gave it to Rainpaw." I wonder what its like to have kits .Like Stormheart and Wildstar." Rainpaw mewed. "Rainpaw I want to take you on a hunting patrol" Tawneyclaw walked over. Mousepaw Foxtail wants to do battle training with you" She mewed. Spottedkit stumbled out of the nursery" Mousepaw can you teach me some of the moves" she squeaked" aren't you suppose to be in the nursery" Foxtail mewed " Also Mousepaw, Leopardpaw will be doing training with us.

Rainpaw went into a hunters crouch. She stalked quietly on the forest floor." Keep your tail still." Tawneyclaw hissed. Rainpaw kept her tail slightly up. Suddenly a gray cat jumped out and killed it. " What are you doing?" Tawneyclaw hissed. " I need to speak to Darkstar now "the gray cat mewed." Darkstar is dead, and who are you. You don't smell like the tribe."" Oh can you get Wildstar I'm ravenpaw's sons, daughter. My mother was from the tribe. I was determined to find the clans."

"okay" Cinderheart mewed.

Mousepaw heard the thornbarrier move. He turned around to see the hunting patrol has returned. Then he saw Cinderheart talking to a gray she-cat. Mousepaw pricked his ears. " I want to be in the clan" The gray she-cat mewed. " lets talk to Wildstar" Cinderheart mewed. Mousepaw saw them walk into the den. " Rainpaw! How was hunting today" Mousepaw mewed. " good. Do you know why she's here?" Rainpaw mewed. Before Mousepaw could answer he heard Wildstar's yowl. He trotted over to Spottedkit, who mewed questions over and over.

"cats of Thunderclan this cat wants to be in the clan. she is only six moons old and is related to Ravenpaw. Many of you have heard of him. she wants to join the clan.". Yowls of disapproval filled the camp. "be quiet!" Cinderheart hissed. Wildstar went on " I'll have her stay for two sunsets. Then well call a clan meeting and see how she has done. You will sleep in the apprentices den and do all the jobs"

Whats her name! a cat yowled out. " my name is Bird who soars the sky" "okay we will call you bird. Now foxtail, Bird will be training with you and Mousepaw" Mousepaw went to Bird and mewed a greeting.

Rainpaw padded over to Her mentor when Mousepaw came over." Can Rainpaw do battle training with me? " Mousepaw mewed. "Okay only if its not advanced." Rosepetal mewed. Rainpaw finished cleaning out the elders bedding. Than padded out to the hollow.

"okay, Bird I want to see what you know. I want you to face Rainpaw . then Mousepaw. But first I want you to watch them." Foxtail mewed. Mousepaw leaped at Rainpaw claws sheath. Rainpaw timed it as soon as he landed, behind him she leaped on his back. Mousepaw kicked his back legs up. He tried it again he leaped up landed on her back Mousepaw jumped off. Rainpaw heard Foxtail hiss at his apprentice. Mousepaw ignored the hiss. After Mousepaw jumped off he dived under Rainpaw's legs to unbalance her, then he nipped her hind leg.

Rainpaw staggered to her paws then fell limp. Mousepaw Ran at her . He grabbed her by the scruff and brought her to the medicines den. Rainpaw woke up to the smell of herbs. where am I ? am I dreaming. " finally she's awake." Rainpaw heard Goosetails voice. " you can come in now." Mousepaw ran in and kept asking questions. " are you hurt? I didn't mean to do this" Mousepaw's voice soothed her pain. " Mousepaw get out of here. I don't want you around my sister" leopardpaw growled. "stupid furball" he muttered as he pushed Mousepaw out of the den.

Mousepaw carried the magpie to the nursery. "Mousepaw, can you tell Leopardpaw that he needs to do hunting with bird and his mentor." Wildstar mewed when Mousepaw came to the nursery.

Okay. Mousepaw mewed

Mousepaw turned to see Leopardpaw getting ready to jump on him. Mousepaw closed his eyes, by then Leopardpaw was already in the air above him. Mousepaw rolled over to see gray fur. " sorry Cinderheart! I didn't know you were here!" Mousepaw stuttered. " its okay Mousepaw . your not in trouble" Cinderheart mewed

Rainpaw curled in the moss, still recovering in the medicine den. The next day she heard something " Rainpaw your allowed to go outside with all the apprentices. I think it would be nice if all of them and you get to go outside the camp., I've already told the others and their waiting for you." Goosetail. Rainpaw went to the barrier. "so where do you want to go Leopardpaw?" Bird mewed. " lets go to the Mossclan border at the pool." Leopardpaw mewed

Race you! Rainpaw mewed. Rainpaw felt the branches and ferns brush against her pelt. She saw Bird and Mousepaw in front of her. Mousepaw was the fastest cat in the clan and bird is paw and paw with Mousepaw.

Mousepaw was keeping an eye for prey. Still running he scented bird. He kept low and leaped he brought down his prey and picked it up. Mousepaw picked up his pace to beat bird who was in front of him.

Bird careered straight into Leopardpaw." Be quiet! Im going to jump on Mousepaw" Leopardpaw whispered" oh, really?" Mousepaw mewed. Just then did Leopardpaw noticed that Mousepaw and Rainpaw had snuck up on him. " get them!" Bird yowled Playfully jumping on Mousepaw. Leopardpaw scented the air "Fox!" Leopardpaw and Mousepaw went in front of the weaker apprentices. They backed away then was running with Leopardpaw in the lead and Mousepaw in the back

"Speckeledfur, and foxtail. That was a mean trick you played, so now lets go to them before they report to Wildstar." Tawneyclaw mewed. Tawneyclaw pelted off with Speckeledfur and Foxtail. " Hi, leopardpaw, what is the problem." Leopardpaw still gasping for air mewed" we scented fox!" Tawneyclaw didn't change her tone " its okay you guys Speckeledfur and Foxtail wanted to know what you would do"

Mousepaw shoved inside the hole. Leopardpaw had already pulled his moss into the second den and was sleeping beside the tiny pond. Mousepaw leaped up on the rock in the middle pond and tapped Leopardpaw awake.

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a clan meeting!" Cinderheart yowled, with bird behind her. Spottedkit bounced around Mousepaw and Rainpaw when they got out, but she went back to Wildstar when they sat down." I've thought about it and Until you earn your warrior name you will be Known as Birdpaw. Leafspot will be your mentor." Leopardpaw stood on his hind legs and yowled the loudest. Wildstar got up and walked over to high ledge. Dirtkit was mewling when he felt his mom was not there anymore. Birdpaw bounded down the rocks to meet the other apprentices.

Mousepaw and leopardpaw lead the other apprentices to the special hiding spot. "wow this is amazing." Birdpaw mewed. Leopardpaw curled up next to bird. Mousepaw and Rainpaw curled up. And started sleeping.

Rainpaw got up from sleepng and left the secret spot thinking she should make the moss look slept in. But sleeping with Mousepaw felt so comforting and relaxing. "where are you going" hissed Leopardpaw. "im just going back to our den". "as log as you keep from Mousepaw, hes bad you should probally keep away from him" leopardpa hissed quietly and started following Rainpaw out of the den. Rainpaw turned around her face ahiskers away from his "I'll see who I want to and _you_ have no say!" she hissed and ran out of the spot then out in the woods. The others were waking up so Leopardpaw ran out and stood by the entrance waiting. Mousepaw and Birdpaw walked out,when leoparpaw screeched and hurtled himself at Mousepaw hissing. Taken by surprise Mousepaw fell then rolled out of the way in time to dodge leopardpaw's blow. He got up and lunged at Leopardpaw whoducked down and clawed at mousepaw's stomach. With all his strength Mousepaw climbed up a tree and hid for a seconds before dropping on Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw with Mousepaw on his back dropped and rolled. Then he turned nd clawed his side leaving Mousepaw lying there with bird at his side. Birdpaw's fur bristling and hissing at Leopardpaw. "What have you done?"

Rainpaw wondered what was taking Mousepaw and Birdpaw so long. Leopardpaw was out hunting and he said he didn't see them. She was about to leave camp when Birdpaw ran through the entrance and to wildstars den her fur covered in dried blood. A couple moments later Cinderheart, Stormheart and Birdpaw ran out of the den, with Birdpaw leaving. Wildstar came out and was walking toward her. "Rainpaw, Leopardpaw is on hunting patrol please bring him back to camp. Now." Scared Rainpaw sprinted to find Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw was hunting a mouse when leaves exploded from nowhere, he turnd and saw Rainpaw then realized the mouse was gone. "Why did you scare off my prey!" he hissed. "Wildstar wanted me to get you." Without waiting for an answer she whipped around and stalked back to camp. When she got there she saw foxtail ,Icepelt, Birdpaw and some others around mousefurs limp body. She ran over and saw scratches all over his sides. Goosetail was running from the medicine den with herbs in his mouth. When he was putting Dock and feverfew on it with some cobwebs, Mousepaw groaned then shifted. "icepelt and foxtail take him to the medicine den carefully"+

Leopardpaw came to camp when Spottedkit was outside the screeched for her mother to get him. Leopardpaw padded with ildstr and Cinderheart up to their den. Rainpaw heard yowling but couldntmake what they were saying then Cinderheart and Leopardpaw left the camp. Birdpaw cameover to her "hey can you help me with the elders den?" "sure, I'll get the moss from the medicine den while you start cleaning the old moss out."

Rainpaw went to the medicine den for the moss, when she came in mousefur opened his eyes glaring at her but not saying anything. Goosetail dropped the moss in front of her and told her to leave. She picked up the moss and looked at Mousepaw sympathetically. She and Birdpaw listened to th elders as they put th new nests out. "Leafbare is going to be hard with only two apprentices working" jaywing meowed. "well there is going to be kits to paws soon enough" birdwhisker said. "not soon enough" Jaywing muttered. "why do they act like were not here" Rainpaw mumbled. "Im blind not deaf, stop complaining about stuff your doing." Jaywing turned his sightless gaze on her. Rainpaw shuttered how did he know where everyone was. "well we can leave now." Birdpaw meowed "that was the last tick." She walked out collecting the mousebile soaked moss.

Birdpaw walked through the clearing to the freshkill pile, and grabbed a vole. Wildstar and Stormheart were sharing a mouse under Highledge, they're kits pouncing on eachother. Cinderheart came through the barrier a strange look on her face. Wildstar jumped on Highledge. "something's wrong." Jaywing mewed. Rainpaw walked toward her wondering where Leopardpaw was.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come here." Wildstar yowled. Goosetail walked to the entrance of the medicine den, keeping his eye on Mousepaw.

"you may all know about what happened to Mousepaw earlier." Mews of agreement rippled through the air. "And you should know that we sent the cat who did this out of the clan" She continued. "Who did it" Speckledfur questioned. The question hung in the air a few moments before she answered. " what we know of so far is that Leopardpaw did it" Wildstar mewed. Rainpaw could feel all eyes on her, she couldn't believe it.

" It cant be, Not my son" Dawnfrost wailed. "you have no proof it was him!"

"we do, Birdpaw saw him and when hes sleeping he…" she stopped when Dawnfrost started

"YOU" she turned on Birdpaw. " Why should we trust you? Your only a tribe cat I mean a loner" Dawnfrost sneered then stalked off.

"Leopardpaw don't…don't kill me.." there was wailing from the medicine den. Goosetail rushed back in to take care of Mousepaw Rainpaw walked back to the den in horror learning that her brother almost killed Mousepaw. Birdpaw came in for a little before Leafspot called her away for a border patrol.

Birdpaw ran into Dirtkit on her way out. "please can I go with you?" he squealed "in a couple moons Dirtkit." She meowed then walked away. Leafspot, foxtail, and Icepelt went to the Mossclan border. They remarked it then started heading back. "can we hunt?" Birdpaw asked. "sure just don't take to long" Leafspot mewed. Birdpaw scented the air. _Mouse_. She saw the ferns in front of her move. She crouched down and started to walk. "tail down" Leafspot hissed quietly. She put her down then pounced. The squeal was cut short with a quic nip to the neck. She picked up her prey and joined the group on the way back to the camp.


End file.
